theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Noel MERC
. - - . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Noel ___merc___' ---- . PLAYER: . KellyL, CREATOR: . KellyL, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . ACTIVE, CHARACTER STATUS: . ACTIVE -- Alive -- Building, . ROLE: . Mercenary / Bounty Hunter / Security Specialist / Heist Accomplice, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Noel __________, AKA: . __________, SBIN: . #'''______, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- Irish/Scottish-American, FROM: . Mattapan, Boston, Massachusetts, USA, SPONSOR: . ____, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: '''. ____, '''LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . ____, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- "The Nobodies", :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- "The Nobodies", :::::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . ____, FAMILY: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- Mercenary & Bounty Hunter, -- Often affiliated with the Red Moons, -- Myuri Brotherhood, -- Skilled Driver, -- Crack-Shot, -- Tends to stay silent constantly, -- Collects cars, guns, and dogs, -- Tries to stay on the up and up but keeps getting dragged back into the illegal side of things to help people she cares about with their hair-brained schemes, . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Matte Dark Green Custom-Modified 2010 JEEP Wrangler Rubicon "Mesa-Kit" Offroad 4X4, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________ Custom-Modified 2011 Ford F450 Super Duty Offroad 4X4 Pickup Truck, :::::: -- Midnight Purple & Gold Custom-Modified 1985 Chevrolet ''Camaro IROC-Z'' T-top Muscle Car, :::::: -- Red & Black Custom-Modified 1985 Toyota Corolla Levin AE86 Drift Car, :::::: -- Blue & Black Custom-Modified __________ __________, :::::: -- Midnight Purple 1975 Buick ''LeSabre'' Convertible, :::::: -- Midnight Purple 20__ Porsche 911 ____ Sports Car, :::::: -- DarkGrey-Silver with Purple Stripe 20__ Dodge Viper SR Sports Car, :::::: -- Black 19__ Chevrolet El Camino Coupe Utility, :::::: -- Purple 2002 Plymouth Prowler V8 Sports Car, :::::: -- Black Custom-Modified 2012 Ford F650 Pickup Truck, . - Purple Porsche.jpg|Porsche Plymouth_Prowler.jpg|Plymouth Prowler V8 Ford F650.jpg|2012 Ford F650 - . . . ---- 'Housing:' . __________ . -- lockup's, storage units, garages, safehouses scattered about . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Colt M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Beretta M9A3 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Beretta-93R ''Raffica'' -- 9x19mm -- Machine-Pistol, :::::::: -- Sig Sauer P226 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Bauer-25 -- .'''25 ACP -- Sub-compact Handgun, :::::::: -- '''IMI ''Desert Eagle'' -- .'''50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, :::::::: -- ____ornate suppressed____ -- ______ -- Handgun, :::::::: -- ___PP-2000___, :::::::: -- '''Sentinel Arms Mk9-32C -- 9x19mm -- Machine-Pistol, :::::::: -- Heckler & Koch MP5__ -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- Heckler & Koch MP5__ -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- ________ 535A2 -- 12-gauge 3-X -- Combat Shotgun, :::::::: -- Sentinel Arms Mk53A4 -- 12-gauge 3-X -- Automatic Combat Shotgun, :::::::: -- Mk13-MOD5 -- .'''300 WinMag -- Sniper Rifle, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- '''Soviet PPSh-41 -- 7'.'''62x25mm Tokarev -- Submachinegun, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _. . - PPSh-41_from_soviet.jpg|Soviet PPSh-41 - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals: . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . -- . . . ---- '''Gallery: . -- . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:BiSexual Characters Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:MERCENARIES Category:BOSTON Category:~SR~ Category:The Nobodies Category:Redheads Category:TOUGE Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Irish-American Category:Snipers